Silver's Legend
by KenTheAuraGuardian
Summary: The back story of the Aura Guardian Sean/Silver. It describes his run-in with old friend Cilan which leads to his reconnection with other old friends. OCxHarem... Other pairings maybe. UPDATE: RATED M FOR LATER CHAPTERS. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1 - The Cook and The Guardian

**Hello everyone who has decided to read this and/or skim through it. I just had the idea for this story in my head for a while, and I was too lazy to write it. In this story, Ash is an Aura Guardian and Cilan was never a Connoisseur, but he did travel with Ash and Iris. This story takes place about 4 years after Ash, Iris, and Cilan traveled around Unova. Sean/Silver is the only thing in this story I own other than the plot itself. Pokémon and the characters in this story originally from it do not belong to me.**

**Before I get into the story, I have to list some important points.**

**Ash: Age 16 Perceptive, Not dense, Has the power of Telepathy; Height: 6'1"**

**Cilan: Age 18, Cook, NOT/NEVER A Connoisseur; Height: 6'3"**

**Iris: Not really in the story but Age 15**

**Sean/Silver: Age 17, Also an Aura Guardian. Highly Intelligent. Height: 6'3"**

**Skyla: Age 17, Regular trainer not Gym Leader. Height: 6'0"**

**There will be many POV's used in this story, but I will mostly use Sean/Silver's. **

_**Chapter 1: The Aura Guardian's solitude**_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_Sean POV_

_Sigh. It's been a while since I've traveled with my old friend and fellow Aura Guardian, Ash Ketchum. I just got the feeling like something horrible was going to happen to someone I know or am close to. Four years ago after I found out I was an Aura Guardian, I decided to quit being a Pokémon trainer and undergo heavy amounts of spiritual and physical training. My Pokémon weren't too happy to be released though. In about 45 minutes my former traveling companions: Absol, my oldest and strongest Pokémon, Salamence, whom I raised from a Bagon, Flygon, my most favorite Pokémon, and finally my secret weapon; Giratina, were all convinced but still unhappy about my releasing them. Now, all these years later, I was reflecting upon my actions whilst meditating when something suddenly broke my concentration._

_**BEARTIIIC!**_

_The wild and infuriated Beartic shouted at me as if something had peeved it off_

"_Is something wrong Beartic?"_

"**BEARTIC TIC BEAR!"**

_Translation._

"_**You're in my territory!"**_

"_Hmm. Well I apologize. I shall be going then."_

"_**YOU WON'T ESCA-A-A-APE!"**_

_The wild beast roared as his right arm began to glow, thrusting its Hammer Arm attack at me. My eyes glowed as the red in the bottom of my irises began to show. Red tides of aura formed around my figure and I prepared my body to fend off the bear's fierce attack._

_Normal POV_

Soon, the wild Beartic's Hammer Arm was repelled by Sean's aura shielding him. This only served to enrage the Beartic more, as it began to bombard the Aura Guardian's frame with Hammer Arms, to no avail of course. Sean's aura began to seep into Beartic's mind and allowed the male to stop the Pokémon's attack and communicate with it telepathically.

"_Do you really want to continue this unsuccessful attack on me, Beartic?"_

"_**GET OUT OF MY MIND! I WON'T BE TAKEN OVER BY ANYONE!"**_

"_I don't wish to gain control of you. I only want to help you understand what your true desires and intentions. You seem a bit confused"_

The Beartic then calmed down, and began to converse with him normally.

"_**I'm sorry for being so rash earlier. A tiny Pikachu has defeated me with disgraceful ease. It has put me in a state of rashness and rampage."**_

"_A Pikachu you say? Was it by any chance accompanied by a trainer with raven-colored hair?"_

"_**Yes. His hair was raven indeed. I must thank you for settling me down instead of using force to silence me. You are a wise young man."**_

The Beartic soon wandered off after this conversation, leaving Sean to think about what he said.

"_This trainer with raven-colored hair and a strong Pikachu… Could it be Ash?"_

The male shook his head and continued on with his meditation. A certain green-haired cook was not too far away. Although he had no clue who was near, something was _drawing_ him in Sean's direction.

"I sense strong winds up ahead.."

He said as he trudged up the mossy hill, getting closer and closer to his old friend. After about a minute of fierce and strenuous trekking, Cilan was amazed at the sight in front of him. Here sat his former traveling companion meditating on a tree stump. The amazement that resulted from this was that he was surrounded by a red wave of energy Cilan couldn't explain. Sean soon opened his eyes to find a pair of emerald eyes gazing at his leaking aura with the person whom they belonged to have some trouble holding his jaw up. Cilan then cleared his throat and regained his composure as he engaged Sean:

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

"_Ah I see. So you were looking for some berries to cook with._

"It seems I have stumbled upon a most interesting flavor in my quest of berry foraging! The tangy delightfulness of a pleasant surprise mixed with the sweet flavor of a friendly reunion! It warms my heart when two flavorful components mix together to create such a beautiful and satisfying taste!"

The Aura Guardian simply let an anime-style sweat drop run down the back of the head as he realized the green-haired cook hadn't changed a bit in these four years. The next question that Sean asked seemed to change the entire topic of conversation completely. It caused Cilan to make silent inferences in his mind. And said question was none other than:

"Have you seen Skyla lately?"

**Well that would be the end of this chapter. I know, I know. Leaving it at a cliffhanger makes me a jerk, but it also builds suspense so in the end it's pretty much half and half. So please pitch in any ideas, comments, or questions you have about the story. Oh and also it's my first Pokémon fanfic so please don't be afraid to say what's on your mind. Goodbye~**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Meeting of Romance

**Yo people it's Ken here. I noticed that I didn't really describe how the characters look now. Well I'll try my best to use the most vibrant words I can. Anyways also in this chapter there will be many flashbacks, most of which will be centered around Skyla and Sean's past. Well let's get to the story!**

**Sean/Silver: Forgetting something, old friend?**

**Ken: Oh damn, the disclaimer.**

**Cilan: Ken does not own Pokémon or any Pokémon characters.**

_**Normal POV:**_

Ah yes it seems I forgot to mention how these two characters conversing upon tree stumps look. Well they are only reminiscing about the past years so I can take this time to describe them. Let's start with Cilan. He still had his signature emerald hair, but now it was a bit longer, and the back was now tied into a ponytail, and the front was still curled up at the top. He was wearing a black blazer with red circles on the cuffs and a green, long-sleeved, undershirt that was on display as the blazer was unbuttoned. The chef still had his normal build, only a bit less scrawny. On his legs was a pair of black dress pants with green high lights on the sides. Cilan still wore his brown dress shoes with the yellow details near the laces. Now Silver, the Aura Guardian. His hair was silver (of course), and was straight and short at the back, stopping before his neck, and spiky at the front, stopping above his eyebrows. There was a strand of hair atop his head that was red down the middle, the redness stopped before reaching the end of the strand. His build was more muscular than Cilan's showing that lifting boulders up mountains and getting into fist fights with Beartic only served to tone a person's body. He was wearing a silver and gray vest that was formally a shirt, the jagged lines across the edges of the shoulders indicated that the sleeves were ripped off. Silver's pants consisted of black jeans with only two pockets, and golden sneakers with silver wings on the left and right sides of both of the sneakers. A scar was on the silver-haired male's right cheek, stretching all the way down to his chin. His eyes were sky blue with tinges of red at the bottom due to his frequent usage of aura. Hmm? It seems that the conversation has taken a rather sudden turn. Silver has mentioned Skyla again, and this only served to pique the emerald eyes that watched his move with smugness clearly indicated in the way they hung on Cilan's face.

_**Cilan POV:**_

_My, my. It seems my old companion is stuck on a certain trainer we met a while back whose hair was the interesting color of magenta. As we traded stories of the past few years, anything even remotely related to the color or her hair, the attitudes she exhibited, or the things she said seemed to grasp his attention much more than my talk of flavors blending in positive or negative ways. I had always known that he had feelings for her. Not just the "in-your-pants" feelings that most teenage boys got from hormones pumping through their bodies when they laid eyes on Skyla. Even as an Aura Guardian he seemed to ignore the obvious signs of attraction he had for her. Back then whenever you mentioned her name, his eyes were suddenly drawn in your direction, and his ears moved a bit in response. When you tried to call him on it he simply said "I find Skyla interesting from the psychological viewpoint. Anything else you _**THINK**_ you see or hear is in your head," quickly dismissing the accusations and moving onto another topic. Little did we know we had a speculator hidden in the trees as we continued our conversing. _

"_You seem to keep gearing the conversation to Skyla, Silver."_

"Really? I didn't really notice," _he said in a slightly sarcastic tone that anyone but those who spent time around him would take for a truthful statement._

"_That's complete bullsh-"_

_Shake. Shake. We heard the foliage of a tree move and utter these sounds from about 35 feet away. It seemed like the tree was trying to alert us of an intruder but we shrugged it off and I pressed on with my interrogation of the Aura Guardian._

"_As I was stating before, that's bullshit Silver. __**You're **__missing Skyla and __**you know**__ it."_

_**Silver POV:**_

_Damn it. This green-haired cook hadn't lost his detective-like sharp mind. It made me ponder why he became and cook and not a connoisseur. Well whatever he was awaiting a response and I had to answer truthfully or he would bombard me with rhetorical questions like "What the hell is wrong with you?!" when he got truly frustrated after I dodged his regular questions._

"_Fuck. You caught me on my bluff once more, eh? Well you're right, okay? I miss Skyla," as I stated this my expression went melancholy and I let out a sigh before continuing "..but I already know she doesn't feel the same about me Cilan. So I'll continue to push these feeling down until they disappear. It's not like screaming "I hate you" and "Go rot in a ditch" can be loosely translated to "I can't stand to be away from you" Well whatever I've got to clear my head." I stood up after giving this mini-speech, not knowing that the girl I just went on and on about was watching from a tree. Footsteps from my own two feet are all I can hear other than my thoughts as I travel through the forest deep in thought. 'So I do feel this way about her… I wish I'd noticed sooner instead of having to go through all of this heartache though.' Thanks to my powers of telepathy I had unwittingly just broadcasted my thoughts throughout the forest, and Skyla and Cilan both heard what I was thinking about at that moment. Then I heard a sound and turned my head in its direction not a second later._

_**CRUNCH!**_

_I looked up at the source of the broken twig and was stupefied. It was Skyla. __**My Skyla. **__It seemed like a dream or trance, or a spell had been casted when I'd said and thought her name so many times over the years. Yet there she stood, a majestic figure in front of me looking as beautiful as the day I abandoned my ways as a trainer. Her hair was tied up in a bun at the top, leaving two lines of hair to fall down on her shoulders. 'Just like I remember…' I thought silently. My eyes caught hers, and I stared into her beautiful blue eyes until she cleared her throat and began to stutter._

"L-long time no s-see, Doofus."

_I almost dropped my head in depression after hearing this. All these years passed and she was still hell-bent on calling me "Doofus." That's when I noticed the redness in her cheeks. She was blushing? Probably just from embarrassment, I dispel those thoughts and respond in a way that made her faintly red cheeks turn hot pink._

"_How are you Sexy-Skyla?"_

_It got silent for a moment. Then she responded in a tsun-dere way that almost made me faint from her cuteness._

"WH-what do you mean sexy? Don't toy with me, idiot!"

_Despite my being taken aback by this behavior, I had to let her know I wasn't just joking around with her feelings as if it were a game. So I approached her slowly, and her back hit a tree. My arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her into my tender embrace. Although she squirmed and fidgeted endlessly, I refused to let go._

"Let me go! Pervert!"

"_No."_

"I'll scream if you don't!"

"_Scream then."_

"This isn't an efficient strategy you know…"

"_Strategy..? I was just trying to show my feelings."_

_Then her eyes widened as if she thought I was trying to do something else, something much more devious. So I let her go and pressed her against the tree with one hand, my other hand on the trunk of the tree. I raised my eyebrow with my trademark smirk plastered on my face._

"_**What exactly did you think I was trying to do?" **__I stated with affirmation and smugness in my tone. However, Skyla was too busy squirming like a wild Sewaddle to answer my question._

"Hey let me go! I'll kick you where the sun doesn't shine! Let me go! This is borderline harassment you know!"

"_Just answer my question please. What __**EXACTLY**__ did you think I was trying to do, Skyla?" She seemed embarrassed to say; as I saw her cheeks turn redder than a rose. I continued to coax her until she got frustrated and yelled out._

"FINE! I'll tell you. I thought you were going to…. Sexually harass me."

"_Nice vocabulary there."_

"Shut up jerk! And let me go now!"

"_Alright but not before I do this…" _

_I took my left hand off the tree trunk and grabbed hold of her chin. As my lips were pressed against hers in a tender embrace, I felt our tongues in each other's mouths. Suddenly a clapping noise was heard and a mysterious redhead wearing a cap came out from the shadows and simply stated _

"_That was… well.. hot."_

**That marks the end of this chapter. Rate, comment, suggest, give it a cookie. I'm out for now. PEACE.**


	3. Chapter 3- The Thorn in my Side

**Yo it's Ken here with Chapter 3. I don't really have any notes to say here so I'll dive right into the chapter. Enjoy, Hate, just don't flame please. **

_**Sean POV:**_

_The only thing on Arceus' green Earth that could irritate me so much appeared from behind a bulky tree trunk. A red-head with slightly longer ember shards of hair than when I last saw her. I still hated her just the same though. The cream cap rested on the head of evil incarnate; Georgia the Dragon Buster. My naturally cool exterior expression turned into a fit of flared anger._

"_What the hell do__** you**__ want?"_

"Ooh. I thought I was supposed be the cold one?"

"_I don't have time for your ice puns. Leave me the hell alone!"_

_Skyla stood there confused. It was obvious we'd met under unpleasant circumstances. That didn't leave any specific hints or clues as to what went down between us. I was blinded by anger, and Georgia was just being a lady-douche._

"…Um… Did something happen between you two?"

"Oh, nothing too important."

"_She's a thorn in my side!"_

_This "banter" went on for about two or three more minutes before Skyla, as it was in her nature to, got fed up. She then demanded to know what could make me pissed every time I see her._

"_Hmph. Why don't you ask the frigid shrew?"_

"Someone just tell me something!"

"Aw is wittle Silver still made about what happened in Virbank City?"

_I had gone from being audibly infuriated to silently enraged. The shrew continued to hurl insults at me while Skyla stood in between us, still clueless about the cause for our hostile exchanges. I just shouted _

"_I don't have to take this shit!", and got the hell out of there. Of course like the pain in the ass she is, Georgia had found me about five minutes later with Skyla close behind her._

"Should you really act like such a dick given our history, honey?"

"_Don't call me that! We aren't going out anymore so don't call me 'honey' or 'babe.' Just lay off me alright?!"_

"You were saying the exact opposite only 3 years ago~"

"Y-you two went out?"

_Skyla had to choke these words out of her mouth. I could tell by her expression she was alternating from jealous or illness. I think she decided to take the emotional road most traveled and act jealous that I'd had a relationship with someone other than her. She crossed her arms and walked away, giving off an audible huff before leaving the clearing._

"_Great. You've managed to drive another woman out of my life."_

"Well I know you still want me, babe."

"_Leave me alone, you redheaded she-beast."_

"That was a weak response. Is that all you can muster?"

"_Shut it."_

"Pffft. The only thing manly about you is your physique. You're still as immature as when we went out, Y'know?"

"_Just shut the hell up and stay out of my life."_

_Georgia then stopped talking, much to my surprise. Instead she walked over to me and began touching my bicep. I couldn't help but show signs of pleasure. I was only trying to push her away because I still had feelings for her. Things are so complicated with humans… Pokémon are so much easier to deal with. No wonder I secluded myself with them after that incident in Virbank… Georgia went from rubbing my bicep to sitting in my lap and running her fingers through my spiky bangs. As the redhead stroked my head, I couldn't help but remember what Arceus himself told me when I found out I was an Aura Guardian.._

**Flashback~ **

_I was dazed and confused as I looked around me. Everything seemed black, yet I could see as clear as if it was day. My eyes felt like they were exuding power, and a red wave of energy was coming out from my body. How could this be? I'd been an ordinary trainer all my 2 years of traveling through the Hoenn and Unova regions. Then a wild Sawk throws a bolder at Sykla and Ash. Suddenly before I realize it I'm making a shield out of some strange red energy coming out my body. Then a white light transport me to this black space. I looked dead in front of me to find none other than The Creator, Arceus. My stance quickly changed as I got on one knee and began to talk._

"_Hello, Dear Creator. May I ask why I have been summoned in front of His Holiness?" _

'_Ease yourself, my child. It seems you have awakened your aura. Though I had wished for you to be at least 14 when you activated your powers.. But I am thankful all the same. You, my son, are an Aura Guardian; one of the select few chosen by me to protect Pokémon and people alike. You are also responsible for keeping the bonds of Pokémon and people strong, and resolving any conflict that may be caused between them. So I will have to implore you to give up your life as a trainer, and spend four years in spiritual and physical training.'_

"_I thank you for choosing me for such an honor, Divine Master. But I have a question. If I'm to be a keeper of Pokémon and people, does that mean I'm not allowed to take a mate?"_

_As I had asked this question my mind went immediately to Sykla. I would just have to accept it if I wasn't allowed to have any intimate relationships with members of the female sex. It's not like just anyone can be an Aura Guardian._

'_I would not want you to put a hamper on your natural feelings. You are also human, my child. I want quite the contrary in all truthfulness. In order to keep your bloodline alive, I'd like for you to take on multiple partners. This action would thus, sustain a new generation of Aura Guardians, even if only one of your children becomes one."_

"_Wh-what?! M-multiple partners? L-like more than one wife?"_

_I'd never known this. I was allowed to have more than one wife in my lifetime? Man being an Aura Guardian does have benefits. Hell, who the fuck would decline that?_

"_I would be honored to serve you, people, and Pokémon of the world, My Lord."_

'_This is great news. I now dub thee one of my chosen; an Aura Guardian.'_

_~X~X~X~X~X~_

_**Sean POV:**_

_Ugh having Georgia on my lap again felt surreal. I tried to contact Skyla through telepathy, knowing she wasn't far. 'Skyla. Skyla can you hear me?' 'S-silver? Are you i-in my head?'_

'_Yes I can use telepathy. Anyways, it's my job as an Aura Guardian to take on multiple partners in order to keep the bloodline alive…' 'M-multiple partners?! Perv!' Sigh. 'Just think about it logically… If I only make one set of children with only two diversified traits, wouldn't it be harder for the Aura Guardian gene to be passed?' 'I guess I understand, but I still don't approve…' 'Well you'll have to take it up with Arceus himself another time, I'm busy at the moment.' After that I cut the mental connection and drew my attentions back to Georgia. Staring into her turquoise eyes again brought back memories. Memories that made testosterone pump through my veins and a certain reaction from down below. I know she could feel it, because her reaction to it made the testosterone go on a Wild Charge through my body. This wasn't going to be a short night for a certain Aura Guardian with silver hair….._

**Whoa. It looks like a certain Aura Guardian is going to have more than one wife. Some guys have all the luck right? Anyways I'm out once more; I've got to get some ideas for the next chapter. Au revoir~ **


End file.
